My Special Angel
by Crica
Summary: Um pequeno conto de natal. O título já diz o resto. Oneshot.


**Nota da autora: Texto que foi a segunda opção para o desafio de natal proposto pela det Rood. Então, amiga, esse é pra você. Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**0-0-00-0-0**

**MY SPECIAL ANGEL**

*24 de dezembro, Dakota do Sul*

_ Espere por mim na lanchonete, Dean. – Sam apontou a loja do outro lado da rua, enquanto se afastava _ Não demoro nada.

_ É bom mesmo. – o mais velho sorriu _ O Bobby nos matar se chegarmos atrasados.

Dean atravessou a rua, correndo por entre os automóveis e entrou na lanchonete. Impossível esquecer que era véspera de natal. A decoração, as músicas que tocavam ao fundo e aqueles ridículos gorrinhos vermelhos que os funcionários usavam, denunciavam a data festiva. Buscou uma mesa vazia e instalou-se, depositando a sacola de papel, cheia de embrulhos sobre a cadeira ao seu lado.

_ Vai pedir agora, doçura? – a garçonete questionou, aproximando-se.

_ Traga só um café, por favor. – sorriu para a senhora _ Estou esperando alguém.

A funcionária sorriu de volta e assentiu com a cabeça, anotando o pedido.

O café veio rápido, acompanhado por um prato de rosquinhas açucaradas._ "Oferta da casa",_ estava escrito numa bandeirinha espetada na rosquinha de cima. É engraçado como as pessoas ficam mais amistosas nessa época do ano. Ele não tinha lembrança da última vez que lhe tinham oferecido comida grátis num estabelecimento comercial. Até Bobby estava meio estranho com aquele papo de comemorar o natal em família, preparar ceia, comprar presentes... A cabeça do Winchester estava divagando. Seus olhos sorriam para o café preto dentro da xícara. Um aroma adocicado chamou sua atenção. Voltou o rosto para a direção do balcão, onde a garçonete arrumava uma torta de maçã fresquinha, saída do forno e o gerente sintonizava uma estação de rádio. Ouviu a melodia suave.

"_Eu vim para ser seu anjo_

_Pra lhe proteger_

_Do céu, de onde eu desci_

_Eu vim cuidar de você..."_

Os versos trouxeram-lhe boas recordações. Uma sensação boa preencheu o espaço vazio em seu coração. Voltou o olhar e deparou-se com outro olhar, à sua frente.

_ Anna? – surpreendeu-se.

_ Olá, Dean – o mesmo sorriso doce _ Senti sua falta.

_ O que... como ... eu...

_ Você não está sonhando, Dean.- Anna pousou sua mão delicada sobre a do rapaz e ele pôde senti-la.

_ É você, de verdade... – sorriu com doçura e, retribuindo o gesto, tomou as mãos dela entre as suas.

Houve silêncio. Um silêncio deslumbrante que cabia certinho naquela troca de olhares.

" _Quem sabe ouvir um anjo_

_Sabe adivinhar_

_E ver o caminho_

_Por onde deve andar..."_

_ Você voltou? – os olhos do rapaz brilhavam com a expectativa _ Vai ficar?

_ Não, Dean, não posso ficar. Apenas consegui uma licença especial, por assim dizer.

_ É uma pena... – o olhar baixou, com um sorriso amarelo _ Este dia estava ficando muito interessante.

_ Ei, nada de tristeza, certo? – Anna tocou-lhe o rosto, trazendo seu olhar de volta, de encontro ao seu _ É natal.

_ É, eu sei. Parece que todo mundo está diferente. Até o Bobby veio com essa novidade de comemorar o natal.

_ Ele tem muito o que celebrar, não acha? – Ela sorriu e ele sentiu que poderia perder-se naquele sorriso para sempre.

_ Como assim?

_ É o primeiro natal de vocês desde que voltou, não é ? – Anna continuou, diante da expressão de dúvida do outro _ Dean, é justo que o Bobby queira celebrar a vida. É isso que é o natal: a celebração da vida. Da sua vida também.

_ Eu... eu não tinha pensado nisso...

_ Pois deveria, Dean. Deveria perceber o quão importante é a sua vida para todos aqueles que o cercam...

"_...Sorrir é melhor_

_Quando soma e traz_

_Outro sorriso em alguém_

_O que você dá,_

_O mal e o bem_

_Que vai, mas volta também..."_

_ Eu sou apenas mais um na multidão, Anna.

_ Pode ser. Mas o certo é que você está vivo, Dean, e deve ser feliz. Merece estar com aqueles que o amam.

_ Você está me deixando sem graça. – a voz saída embolada, meio atravancada pelas emoções.

_ Isso é que é inesperado! – Anna abriu mais o sorriso _ Dean Winchester encabulado?

_ Milagres acontecem... – Dean gracejou, baixinho.

" _... Por isso eu sou seu anjo_

_Só pra você ver_

_Por mais que eu seja um anjo_

_O meu milagre é você..."_

_ Exatamente. Então, aceite o seu milagre. Aceite a felicidade e receba-a de braços abertos.

_ Eu não penso que seja merecedor de ...

_ Nem tudo tema a ver só com merecimento. Quantos mereciam e não obtiveram a graça que almejaram ?

_Então, tem a ver com o que ? Eu queria poder entender... Porque, definitivamente, eu não sou o melhor cara do mundo, Anna.

_ Não, não é. Você é humano. A dúvida, os desejos, a ansiedade e o medo fazem parte da sua humanidade. E, apesar de tudo, apesar de todo o sofrimento, de todas as dúvidas, olhe onde você está agora ?

_ É...Eu nunca fui muito inteligente mesmo – havia um brilho no canto do olho que lembrava uma lágrima contida.

_ Isso tudo só pode ser justificado e gerado pelo amor, Dean. Você procura respostas onde não pode encontrar porque as suas respostas estão aí – ela apontou o dedo no lado esquerdo da camisa do rapaz _ Bem aí, dentro do seu coração. Desse seu coração que tem uma invejável e infinita capacidade de amar.

_ Anna? – a imagem de Anna tornou-se translúcida _ Pra onde você vai... ? – aquela lágrima, finalmente, rolou pelo rosto .

_ Vá para casa, Dean - sua voz era um leve sussurro _ Vá celebrar com os seus... Vá viver a sua vida... Vá...

"_...Eu sou somente um anjo_

_Só quem pode, vê_

_Eu fiz meu show de anjo_

_Vai, que agora é com você."_

_**FIM**_

**NOTA 2:** A música é My Special Angel de Jimmy Duncan, aqui representada numa versão de D. Falcão e interpretada pelo Roupa Nova.

**Nota 3**: Se ficou bom ou não, só vocês podem dizer. Então, não se acanhem e deixem um comentariozinho, por favor. Feliz Natal!


End file.
